


left a mark on me

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274), softstevie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky looks like CW Bucky, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smoking, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softstevie/pseuds/softstevie
Summary: When news broke out that Captain America, previously thought to be Peggy Carter's soulmate's, bore no soulmark and therefore had no soulmate, everything changed for Steve. Everyone wanted to be the one to be Captain America's soulmate. But Steve Rogers didn't want any of it. He had resigned himself to the fact that having a partner just wasn't for him.Then one special New Years Eve he meets a mysterious, striking dark haired man and Steve is more smitten than he's ready to admit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 346
Collections: Bottom Steve Rogers Fest 2020





	left a mark on me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that's my first fest fic done! Thank you [Kay](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) for being such an amazing artist and so supportive throughout this collaboration, you made this first fest a smooth sailing and amazing one. Thank you as always to the bestest, [Hazel](https://twitter.com/bleuett_) for betaing this for me and [Max](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07) for the support.

Steve pushed the door out of the hall and slid into the corridor. When Tony had convinced him to show up to his New Year’s Eve Party he’d hoped their silent agreement of Steve’s absence from any Avenger’s parties would extend to the New Year's Eve party. However, it seemed that Steve’s luck had run dry as all the Avengers had joined forces to rally against him and practically bully him into attending . 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy parties. He did. He loved the few ones that Tony had thrown at the Avenger’s communal floor. He loved the intimacy and ease of seeing his friends laid back and tipsy as they gently ribbed each other. He loved watching Thor’s booming laughter get louder and louder as the night progressed and loved watching Riley flirt with Sam till the man was a stuttering and blushing mess despite being together for years. He loved the parties that were less so parties but more like a family gathering. 

This party though? He hated it. 

The night had started out well enough. The party was held at the Avenger’s tower in one of the rooms Tony had designed for shows and stuff and it was great. He loved seeing all his fellow Avengers dressed to the nines, coming together not to prevent the end of the world but to have fun and celebrate. 

He stood there and mingled, listened to Tony’s outrageous recounts of his wild youth and danced with Natasha - and stopped when he stepped on her toes one too many times - and drank more liquor than any human body could handle with Thor. But he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Throughout the night he’d been forced to bat away wandering hands and repeatedly excuse himself when various people would plaster themselves all over him in an attempt to be the _one_. He hated it. He should have been acclimated to it by now, after all it wasn’t the first time where people had crossed the line in hopes that they’d be the one to steal the title of being Captain America’s soulmate.

It wasn’t so bad back in the 40’s. Before the serum no one really cared to want to be Steve Roger’s soulmate. After the serum, well no one really cared to be Steve Roger’s soulmate either, but everyone wanted to be the one Captain America was destined to be for.

Being with Peggy helped. When rumours started that Steve and Peggy were soul-bonded they didn’t deny it and let the media run with it. It helped. Made the crowds of women pushing themselves, touching him in an attempt to leave a soulmark easier to handle. And Peggy’s death stare also made it easier. But since he woke up from the ice and news had broken out that he had never been bonded it’d been worse than he’d thought. 

He thought he was handling it as well, he’d figured he had a tight enough lid screwed onto his own discomfort he could detach himself long enough for the horrible night to end. He had made it through the majority of the night when it got too much; one woman leaned too close, her hands drifting too far down and his resolve had snapped. He was grateful Natasha was there, quickly snatching the woman’s wrist and yanking her away from Steve. He didn’t stay long enough to see what happened, politely excusing himself but by the pure fury that lit Natasha’s face, Steve didn’t think it ended well. 

He slipped out of the hall in a rush, and pushed through double doors to step out onto the balcony. He leaned against the doors, breathing in the frosted December air and focused on the hard press of the metal handles that dug into his lower back. His head thumped against the door and he squeezed his eyes shut. He suddenly felt exhausted, the long night finally taking a toll on him. He tugged at his tie and rubbed his hand down his face. 

“-alright, man?” A voice startled him and his eyes snapped open onto an ocean. 

“Are you alright?” The voice spoke again, dragging Steve’s focus to the man that stood before him. The man’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Steve, hand raised as if reaching to touch him before it pulled back. For that Steve was glad. He didn't know whether he could handle another stranger’s touch. 

“You alright? You with me?” The man asked, softer this time. Steve’s eyes darted, quickly mapping the face in front of him. 

And God, was he beautiful. Steve had been around his fair share of beautiful people, but no one could hold a flame to this man. He looked as if he’d been plucked straight out of a magazine or a museum. His high cheekbones framed his face and his strong square jaw was covered in thick soft facial hair. His brunet hair looked long, few stray hairs framing his face where the rest seemed pulled back and Steve’s hands twitched to see if it felt as soft and silky as it looked. The soft straight slope of his nose and the gentle furrow between his brows drew all of Steve’s attention in. There was a worry in his eyes that stirred a discomfort in Steve’s stomach that he wanted to wash away no matter what. 

“I’m fine,” he replied, nodding his head trying to reassure the other man. It appeared he didn’t look as convincing as he thought because the man’s expression seemed to pinch further in concern. 

“You sure about that, pal? Cause for a second there you-” 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Steve cut him off and winced when the man arched a brow at his tone. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m good...now I’m good. Thanks.” He didn’t even sound convincing to his own ears but hoped the other man would drop it. At least the scruff on his face would cover the embarrassment coloring his cheeks at that moment. 

The man narrowed his eyes unconvincingly but ultimately stepped back. Steve felt the tightness in his chest loosen in relief and his shoulders drop from where they had been bunched up at his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” he said and the man nodded. He was leaning against the balcony now, his hands dug inside his black suit jacket and he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Steve watched intently as he took out a cigarette from the pack and drew it across his bottom lip before he looked up at Steve. 

“You mind?” Steve shook his head and the man proceeded to light up the cigarette. 

Steve watched him. The man was tall - maybe not as tall as Steve but broad enough that it gave the illusion of it. The suit he wore was as dark enough red to be black and clung to his strong frame like it was made for him - which considering he was attending Tony’s party, it probably was. He wore a black leather glove on his left hand which Steve found unusual but figured it was part of the look. His bow tie was undone and hanging loose at his neck, the first couple of buttons of his shirt were undone and Steve could see a peak of silver lying against the soft line of his neck. 

Once the cigarette was lit the man pulled it to his full pink lips and took in a deep drag, cheeks hollowing and highlighting his strong cheekbones before he puffed out a cloud of smoke. There was a flush to his cheeks and a shine to his skin like he’d been dancing all night. Steve was transfixed. 

“Enjoying the party?” The smooth, deep baritone of his voice broke Steve out of his trance and he looked up to bright slate blue eyes that bore into him. 

Steve took the question as an invitation and finally pushed off the door and stepped towards the railing. He crossed the few feet of distance between himself and the other man and stood at the railing, looking out onto the Manhattan skyline. His hands gripped the railing and felt the cold seep through his palms. There was a fair distance between them, maybe a foot of space, but he still felt the unusual magnetized pull to close the small distance.

“Uh, yeah. It’s not so bad,” Steve answered. He was close enough to now smell the slight bitter scent of cigarette smoke mingled with men’s cologne in the air. 

The man turned to look directly at Steve and Steve felt his heart catch in his throat. There was something alarming about this man that shook something deep inside Steve.

The man looked at him for a moment before laughing. “Jesus, anyone ever tell you you’re a terrible liar?” he questioned, his lips curving at the corner into a cheeky smile.

Steve huffed out a laugh, ducking his head to hide the flush of embarrassment flooding through him at being read so easily. “Once or twice,” he admitted. 

“That’s alright. Not one for parties I’m guessing.” He turned back to face the skyline as he blew out a line of smoke. 

“I like parties,” Steve argued. He bit his lip before adding, “just not… you know,” he gestured with a wave of his hand. He wasn’t making any sense.

Silence stretched between them as the brunet’s eyes flicked to him as he puffed out another cloud of smoke and for the first time that night Steve felt himself relax. Despite the fact that the man was no different from a stranger, Steve felt a peculiar sense of comfort in his presence. 

“Did you know that a dog’s nose print is as unique as a human’s fingerprint?” The question startled Steve and he broke out into an unexpected laugh. The man’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “Crazy, right?” 

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, that’s pretty crazy.” The man smiled bright like he’d won something. “And how exactly do you know that?” 

“Well, my sister loves sending me endless dog facts. She’s a vet down at-”

“There you are!” The brunet was cut as another smaller, blond man burst out and onto the balcony. “I’ve been looking all over for you, Bucky.”

_Bucky?_

The brunet’s eyes snapped to the smaller blond and a smile spread across his lips. “I told you I was going out for a smoke, babe.”

_Oh_ , Steve thought, _so that’s how it is_. 

“You didn’t tell me where you were going though. I must have checked the whole building before I found you.” The smaller man was now in _Bucky’s_ arms, head tilted up as he wore an exasperatedly fond expression. 

“Oh no. How did you ever cope? Your poor feet must be exhausted,” the brunet snided back and Steve couldn’t look away as he leaned in for a peck. 

“Guess you just have to make it up to me,” his partner answered, tone laced with mischief. 

Steve had seen plenty of couples since he’d woke up from the ice. He’d seen the ribbing affection between Pepper and Tony, the silent partnership between Clint and Natasha and the unwavering love between Sam and Riley. But he’d never felt an ache in his chest, a gnawing feeling in his stomach watching them like he did as he watched Bucky and this other man. He should have looked away, given them the privacy they needed and slowly slipped out but he couldn’t move his eyes away from how Bucky was holding the other man so tender and loving. He couldn’t imagine what it’d feel like to have someone-

“Oh my god! Captain America! Bucky, you didn’t tell me you knew Captain America?” The blond man gushed, turning around to look and step towards Steve as he thrust his hand out in greeting.

“Oh, please, Steve is fine,” he shrugged off, embarrassment flooded his cheeks and he shook the outstretched hand. He knew it was naive to hope that Bucky hadn’t recognised him as Captain America but that hope was quickly snuffed out. 

Bucky seemed to recognise his discomfort, or so Steve thought, and wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him back towards his chest, giving Steve the space he needed. “Adam.”

“Oh my god, I had a poster of you in my dorm room. This is so-”

“ _Adam_ ,” Bucky repeated, breaking the man from further rambling, “you were looking for me?” 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, before pulling out his phone from his trousers pocket to check the time. “Oh good, we still have time. The countdown’s starting soon and- oh there you go.” He cut himself off when he heard the booming countdown coming from inside. 

**_NINE_ **

“Ah, now I see,” Bucky retorted. 

**_EIGHT_ **

He wrapped his hand around the smaller man’s neck-

**_SEVEN_ **

Pulling him in.

**_SIX_ **

Steve felt his heart hammer. 

**_FIVE_ **

Steve moved towards the balcony door.

**_FOUR_ **

He could see Bucky’s right hand threading through the blond’s hair. Possessively. 

**_THREE_ **

He heard a soft sigh. Stupid super soldier hearing. The roaring countdown close to it’s crescendo.

**_TWO_ **

He pulled open the balcony door, body poised to leave but eyes still glued onto the embracing men.

**_ONE_ **

Bucky’s lips met the blond as his eyes snapped to Steve. The screaming and cheering from inside became muffled noise in Steve’s ear as he froze underneath the man’s sharp and piercing gaze. Like a deer caught in headlights. 

Before he could do something stupid, he pulled himself together and walked - not ran - out. 

* * *

“Jeez, would you quit it with the kicked puppy dog look,” Natasha blurted as she swooped her hair into a bun. They’d just finished sparring, skin flushed and sweat still clinging to their pores. 

“What? There’s no puppy dog look! Besides, I thought you said you were ‘ _immune_ ’.” Steve swiped back before he took one of the sweat towels situated around the gym.

“I am immune,” Natasha bit back, one hand on her hip where the other was pointing at Steve accusingly. “However, I am also tired of seeing you mope.”

Steve scoffed, “I do not mope.”

“You mope.”

“That’s false,” Steve said, moving towards the elevators. She pinched his arm, sharp nails digging into the meat of his forearm and got a squeaky yelp in return. “Fu- Nat!”

“ _Mope_.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as they reached the Avenger’s communal floor and walked to the kitchen where Sam was currently cooking lunch. From what Steve’s nose could decipher it was Sam’s famous three bean chilli. 

“Sam, tell Steve he’s been moping,” Natasha said as she slid onto one of the kitchen barstools. 

“You’ve been moping,” Sam said without lifting his eyes from where he was stirring the pot, pouring extra spices as he stirred.

“ _Et tu, brute_?” Steve said hand dramatically on his chest, moving towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water and to chuck one at Natasha.

“You know I’m right, Rogers.” 

Steve scoffed, “I’m not that bad.”

“You’re like a 40’s housewife waiting for their husband to return from war,” Natasha deadpanned, with one perfect brow arched high and accusing.

Steve picked an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and bit into it. “I am choosing to ignore that.”

“Steve Rogers taking the high road? I’d never thought I’d live to see the day,” Sam quipped up before he set his ladle down and turned to Steve. “Seriously. What’s up?” 

“Nothing is up. I’m fine,” Steve argued which promptly earned him two servings of The Look. The Look being ‘I know you’re lying so spill the beans or else.’ It was an effective look.

“Personally, I think he needs to get laid,” Natasha piped up.

Steve picked another apple and threw it at her - which she expectedly caught and bit into with a self-assured grin. Damn spy reflexes. “You _always_ think I need to get laid. Quite frankly your investment into my sex life is concerning Nat.”

“That is a lie, my investment into your sex life is the perfectly healthy amount Steve. If anything I should be _more_ invested-”

“Oh hell no.” 

“Hell yes!” 

Steve was about to reply when Sam flicked his ear before hopping onto the counter next to where Steve was leaning against. “Enough. Now tell us.” 

Now everyone accuses Steve of pulling the “golden-retriever-eyes” as they like to call it, however, nothing compares to the absolute heart melting puppy eyes of the only Samuel Wilson. It’s truly criminal and if Steve were a stronger man he would fight it but he had no option but to surrender and accept defeat.

He slumped against the kitchen counter, head thudding against the cabinet door and let out a deep agonised sigh - to which thanks to his supersoldier hearing he could hear Natasha eye roll. 

And honestly she wasn’t wrong. Steve knew he was being dramatic. Hell, his mom and later Peggy would often tease him for it, telling him he would get too into his head about things. He couldn’t help it though. Ever since New Year’s Eve he couldn’t stop thinking about the devastatingly gorgeous man who’d left a mark on his mind and soul without even touching him. Wasn’t that ironic.

Weeks had passed yet here he was, deep in thoughts about Bucky. _Ugh_ , he was being so maudlin. 

“It’s stupid,” he mumbled. Nat sat straighter and Sam hopped off the counter, hand gripping Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey. Whatever it is, it’s not stupid. Besides, why don’t you let us decide?”

He figured he should change the subject, maybe laugh it off but it’s been weeks and he’s not closer to seeking a resolution to his Bucky problem.

“Just, well. Do you think people can tell when they’ve met _the_ _one_?” Steve wished he could capture the pure look of confusion on Natasha’s face because he was pretty sure it was one of the few times he’d managed to catch her off guard. Sam looked more skeptical and just when Steve started to backtrack Sam spoke up.

“You mean before being soulmarked?”

“Yeah. I guess,” he shrugged his shoulders, a heavy weight raising and falling and shook his head. “Just-” he rubbed his fingers in the space between his brows, a nervous tick he was too conscious of. He sighed, “Did you know before Riley touched you?” Riley was Sam’s husband, they’d been together for years when Riley had touched Sam’s shoulder during training and left a slightly raised soulmark. Just last year Steve had stood beside Sam as his best man at his wedding. 

“Did I know before? Not really. But we also met in an army base in the middle of a desert, didn’t really have the time to get to know the doc or expect that the guy patching me up would turn out to be my soulmate.” 

Soulmarks and soulmates were a phenomenon that science and society had yet to explain. There was no rhyme or reason for what triggered soulmarks but there were stories - tales of God’s creating humans in pairs, of souls being split and separated destined to look for each other till eventually reuniting. Science had tried to find an explanation for what caused a soulmark but they were also so different a clear pattern couldn’t be established. But two facts were known, that the first time your soulmate touched you, their mark would burn into your skin and it would be mirrored onto theirs. No two soulmarks were the same; some were vaguely shaped resembling birth marks but others were clear clear words and patterns. No one could predict what your soulmark would look like but they all would say you would know when it was time for you to know.

Steve nodded before turning to look at Nat who was looking at him with a quiet contemplation in her eyes. “Did you know, with Clint?” 

She absentmindedly rubbed her elbow, exactly where Steve knew the vague outline of an arrow - her soulmark - was. “It was different for us. We were sent out to kill each other you know. But… he says he couldn’t,” she lifted one shoulder and Steve could see a light dusting to the curve of her cheekbone, “he likes to say he knew we were mates before I ever let him touch me but I didn’t know until then. Well, I didn’t really believe it even after.”

Steve nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to make sense of this new information and relate it to the unnerving attachment he felt to a man he’d met once for a few brief minutes.

“But why?” Nat questioned, “have you met someone?” 

Bucky’s blue eyes flashed in his mind, the cheeky quirk of his full red lips and the light that danced behind his eyes. 

“Is there?” Sam questioned again, voice coming out high, barely containing the man’s excitement. It was an understatement to say that Sam had been chasing Steve’s tail for finding a partner for years. 

“No,” Steve squeaked, before rushing to add, “maybe. I don’t know.” He looked down at his feet, drawing circles onto the tiled kitchen floor with his toes, shoulders slumped forward. “Not that it matters, I’m pretty sure he has a boyfriend anyway.” He felt like a hopeless pining idiot just saying it outloud. 

“I could take him out if that helps.”

Both Sam and Steve’s head whipped up at the red head’s suggestion.

“The boyfriend obviously. Not whoever Steve’s crushing on,” Natasha clarified like that was what Steve and Sam were horrified with.

“No, Nat,” Sam whispered, “no.” Natasha opened her mouth to speak before Steve interrupted.

“It’s not like it’s hard, I can find him, just give me his name.”

“No.”

“Why? I won’t even have to hack into-”

He fixed Nat with his most menacing Captain America’s disappointed-in-you face. “No, Nat,” it seemed to work as she huffed but ultimately let it drop. 

Maybe if things were different, if he wasn’t Captain America, the symbol and legend to all he’d try to find the man he met on the balcony. If he was just Steve Rogers, a man looking for his person. He imagined having the mark of someone else branded into his skin, how it would feel to know he belongs to someone and someone belongs to him. A part of his very soul. 

He knew Sam and Natasha both wanted him to find someone but he’d given up on that long ago. There was no point chasing hope of something he knew wasn’t destined for him so as he told Natasha to drop it he promised himself he would too. 

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Steve had managed to purge himself of all thought of the brunet and felt a sense of accomplishment at doing so. That’s when Steve saw him again. 

He was in Tony’s lab waiting for the man to adjust the magnets for his shield and add what he called ‘improvements’ to Steve’s suit. 

“You know,” Tony started, “I could very easily add blasters to your suit if you wanted to.”

“Good thing I don’t want you to.”

“Come on! It’ll be so fun, you never let me do anything cool with your suit.”

“Yes Tony, because the last time I let you do something “cool” with my suit I couldn’t feel my arms for two days,” Steve retorted, rolling his eyes at Tony’s dramatic pout.

“That was not on me! Clint said it worked perfectly. Besides, this wasn’t my idea, it’s Barnes.”

“Who’s Barnes?”

“I’m Barnes,” Steve’s eyes snapped to the elevator where the voice came from. Where Bucky was standing dressed in jeans and a dark blue button up a Stark Industries lanyard around his neck and with a tablet in his left hand.

“Finally! You got the blueprints?” Tony asked as he moved away from where Steve was standing on a podium dressed in his Cap suit so Tony could make all kinds of adjustments. 

“Yep, you got the measurements?” Bucky replied, passing the tablet to Tony. 

“Nope, I thought it’d let you do the honours.” 

Bucky moved towards the podium, his hair was tied up in a bun today. “Hi,” he greeted as he stood in front of Steve, looking up at him from the slight level that the podium gave Steve. 

“Hey,” Steve echoed lamely. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Bucky’s lips and his eyes trailed down Steve’s body. Steve had to fist his hands to not squirm underneath his gaze. “Nice suit,” he stated, “bet we can make it better.” He had work gloves on both hands and when he took Steve’s hand in his, Steve swore he could feel the touch branding him through the layers and for the first time he wished to feel the touch against his skin.

“I didn’t know you worked with Tony,” he spoke quietly as Bucky took some odd looking scanner to his arms. Steve was currently a head taller than him and when he looked down he could see the thick lashes grazing Bucky’s cheek.

“Not something I tend to advertise, which knowing Tony I’m sure you get.,” Bucky glanced up at him momentarily, flashing a cheeky smile and Steve’s heart skipped a beat. 

Steve held back a snort, he knew exactly what Bucky meant. “I do get that. I love the man but he’s just… _Tony_ ,” Steve used his name as if it were the only word to describe the man. Bucky nodded his head clearly understanding what Steve meant.

“Hey! I’m right here you know. I won’t stand this slander in my own home, Cap,”

“Yes, but you won’t let me leave Tony so deal with it.” The billionaire grumbled before returning to his tablet. Steve rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time since he’d stepped into the lab. “Don’t know why he thinks I need to update my suit,” he grumbled low enough for Bucky to hear. 

“Because it’s a goddamn travesty! The only thing worse than it was those tights you wore back in the 40s,” Tony shouted as he moved to the other end of the lab and started a noisy whirring machine.

“Did great things for your ass though. Great choice on the booty shorts by the way, very subtle,” Bucky grinned as he finished taking his measurements and stepped back. Steve flushed something horrible and wished he hadn’t shaved that morning because he was sure his cheeks were the color of cherries.

“Oh, I, well that uniform wasn’t really a suit, more like a costume and the shorts were not my choice. They were nice, but impractical - well for missions at least,” Steve stumbled through his words. 

“Is that so? What were they practical for then Steve?” Bucky asked, the image of innocence if it weren’t for the grin he was trying but failing to suppress. Steve stepped off the podium and was thankfully interrupted by Tony before he could say or do anything else that would make him want to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it.

“What’s practical for what? Doesn’t matter. You got the measurements Barnes? You think we can have them made by next week?” Tony asked, stepping between Bucky and Steve.

Bucky leaned against Tony's workbench, “I don’t see why not, I can go get started on the first prototype now and make sure it’s tested and all.” Tony nodded and before Steve knew it Bucky was waving goodbye and leaving the room.

“Okay, stand back there on the podium, I need to take one more full body scan and then you’re good to go, I don’t know - what is it that you do in your spare time? - help the elderly- wait. Would that just be helping yourself since you are the elderly-”

Before Tony could ramble on, Steve interrupted him. “Who was that?”

“Who was who?” 

“Barnes. Bucky.”

“Barnes? Oh, I’ve known him for years, great guy, kinda scary. Don’t tell him I told you that. Smart guy, he helped me with developing the nanotech for the Mark 50 - lift your arms up.” 

Steve didn’t know what to do with all this information. Bucky was no longer the stranger he’d met one night and had become enamoured with. He wasn’t a figment of hope that Steve had conjured. He was a person that Tony knew and worked for Stark Industries that Steve could meet. That Steve could bump into and talk to and be with. 

“Does he have a boyfriend?” He couldn’t stop the words from bursting out of his mouth. Tony’s eyes snapped up to his and widened comically as he took in Steve. He was an idiot. Tony wasn’t going to let this go.

“I don’t know, Rogers, I don’t tend to inquire into my employees personal lives. But why are _you_ interested in my employees personal lives?” 

“I’m not interested,” Steve defended.

“You sound interested.”

“I’m not,” he was lying. They both knew it, “are you done? I have stuff to do.”

“Stuff like stalking pretty boys you have a crush on.”

“I do not have a crush on him,” Steve bit back.

“So you admit you think he’s pretty?”

“Oh my god, I’m leaving.”

* * *

If Steve had thought that his talk with Sam and Natasha or even meeting Bucky again himself would quell his thoughts of Bucky he was wrong. If anything it had the opposite effect. Not only did the dark haired man seem to plague his daydreams _more_ often, but he’d started to plague his sleep as well. 

He dreamt of soft, strong hands roaming down his torso, reverently mapping the groves and curves of his abdomen. Steve arched into the touch when they pulled away, not wanting a second of those hands off his skin. He reached out, fingers tangling into silk soft locks of hair as he felt lips press against his stomach. His skin felt feverish and hot despite his lack of undress and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the only relief he could seek was the brunet’s skin against his. 

His fingers tugged on their own volition, pulling the head laying kisses on his stomach up towards him. 

His face, Bucky’s face, filled his vision and he felt himself sink into those blue eyes again, an echo of the first time he’d met Bucky. He looked so beautiful and Steve wasn’t sure how but he was sure Bucky was glowing, or he was glowing, something was glowing that he was sure of. Everything was bathed in golden light and Steve felt warm and content in a way he’d never felt before. He wanted to bask in it forever.

_“You alright, honey?”_ The smooth tone of Bucky’s voice pulled him to shore as the man’s hand brushed back Steve’s matted bangs before pressing his lips to Steve’s in a slow languid kiss. Time slowed as Steve lost himself in the strong safe arms wrapped around him currently moving lower and lower. He whined into Bucky’s mouth and felt the other man chuckle before pulling away, “ _impatient, are we?_ ” And he was. Bucky was taking his time, savouring every inch of Steve’s body as he undressed him. But Steve had had enough. 

“ _Yes, now c’mon on Bucky_.” He loosed his fingers from Bucky’s hair and tugged at the offending fabric separating them making it evident what he wanted. Bucky’s gentle laughter rang in the air before he pulled away and lifted his shirt. Immediately Steve could see a strip of toned muscle and his happy trail that peaked out from where Bucky’s sweats hung low. His hands moved to help Bucky undress and tug the bottoms away and finally-

Steve woke with a start, his alarm blaring in his ear as he brought his fist down. When he pulled it away, all that was left of the alarm was shattered bits of metal. 

It was five in the fucking morning and he had to get ready to go on his run with Sam. And he was hard. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up feeling stiff and aroused, but it was the first time he’d woken up with the remnants of his dream lingering and heart aching for a man who wasn’t his.

He jumped out of bed, chilling cold seeping from the floor to his feet, heading towards the shower ready to ignore his problem. He stepped into the shower and turned the heat up all the way and welcomed the sweltering heat of the water. 

He felt the tension seep out of his muscles as the water beat down on his wide frame and rolled down his shoulders and back. It was almost painful how hard he was and he couldn’t help the sharp groan that escaped his throat when he took himself in hand. He let himself indulge, finally giving in and letting his thoughts roam where they may to the image of a certain tall, muscled man walking through the bathroom door, sliding the shower door open and slipping in behind Steve like it was where he belonged.

He thought of Bucky there with him under the spray of the hot water, wet skin sliding against each other. He thought of how Bucky would press his palms to Steve’s hips before trailing his hands up and down Steve’s sides. He’d plaster himself to Steve’s back, pressing light and feathery kisses against his neck, shoulders and spine till Steve was breathless.

Steve stroked himself faster, grip becoming tight as his mind flooded with the image of him falling hard to his knees, cold bathroom tile digging hard enough to bruise a normal person as he looked up at Bucky. He thought of taking Bucky’s cock in his mouth and wondered how it’d feel. Whether it’d be thick and slightly curved, whether he’d fit in Steve’s mouth or if he’d struggle taking him in. He thought of Bucky taking charge, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair and fucking his face with abandon, using Steve to chase his own pleasure. He thought of Bucky coming in his mouth and holding Steve there till he was well spent. How he’d pull Steve up, gently kissing him, pulling Steve’s body to his and wrapping his hand around Steve’s hard cock till Steve was on edge and dripping. He’d drink up all of Steve’s whimpers and pants, before growling in Steve’s ear to “come for me, sweetheart.”

Steve came, the intensity of his orgasm taking him by surprise as ropes of come painted his abdomen and he watched his spent desire pass down the drain. 

He thumped his head against the shower tile and groaned as he heard his phone ring from inside the bedroom. If he was a few minutes late to running that morning, no one was going to talk about it. 

* * *

It had been a quiet couple of weeks in New York and Steve should have known better than to be surprised when his Avenger’s Emergency phone started blaring an alert. He was up and changing into his uniform before answering the call. 

“I’m here,” Steve answered as he shimmied, jumping, into his suit pants and slipped on his top and gloves. 

“Cap, we have a hostage situation, 15 minutes away from your location.” Maria Hill’s voice flooded through his Avenger’s issued phone.

That was odd. Usually they’d leave hostage situations for the NYPD to handle and the Avengers were left for bigger fish to fry. “Doesn’t sound like a typical Avengers call?” he questioned as he took his shield out and hooked it onto his back. 

“Not usually, Cap however these perps are armed with rogue Chitauri weapons. Now we don’t know whether these are weapons that will cause small damage or bring down the whole street.” _Right_ , he thought, _nothing beats powerful alien tech falling into the hands of a bunch of asshats_. “We have SHIELD agents on site ready to evacuate the hostages.” 

“Alright, ETA 10 minutes,” he confirmed jumping onto his bike and following the coordinates Hill had sent him. 

It didn’t take him long to arrive at the building. The SHIELD teams had figured out the main entry and exit points and were ready for the Captain’s instructions.

Steve used the building’s blind spot to his advantage and trailed up the side of the building before coming to a window that a woman was covering but had their back to. Steve took the opportunity and knocked out the woman before she could realise Steve was there. 

She went down pretty quickly and Steve spent the next few minutes clearing the floor. The cops and SHIELD teams were instructed to wait for his signal before entering the building. He moved to the firescape, ready to move onto the next floor. He pushed into the door and snuck behind a wall as he observed the few men on the floor, they were heavily armed but it was nowhere near the amount of people Steve expected to find. 

“Hello, Captain.” Steve felt the cold press of the barrel of a gun push against the back of his neck. He froze and chided himself for slipping up. “I’d be very careful if I were you Captain America, don’t fancy seeing your brain on the walls. I suggest you drop the shield and surrender.” Steve dropped the weapons, knowing he could take this douchebag down without them, he just needed to buy enough time to dislodge the gun before grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Drop it, and remove any weapons and - _oof_ ,” the pressure at the back of Steve’s neck dissipated as Steve heard a loud smack before the man pressing the gun behind him slumped to the ground.

Just as Steve was about to swing around and knock whoever was behind him unconscious a gloved hand clamped around his mouth. Before he knew it he was being stuffed into - was it a stock room? Supply closet? He prepared to rear his elbow back into the man’s rib cage, hopefully doing enough damage to loosen the man’s grip, when the man spoke into his ear. 

“Steve,” he’d know that voice anywhere. The grip on his mouth loosened enough for Steve to tug the hand away.

“Bucky?” He whipped around and came face to face with the same blue-grey eyes. “What are you doing here?” he whispered into the small space between them. 

“Same thing as you. Trying to get these people out,” he answered as he pulled out the gun hiding in his boot and reloaded it with bullets. It didn’t make sense, Bucky was dressed in civilian clothes, wearing dark wash jeans, a navy t-shirt and a leather jacket. He should be at work. Safe in Stark Industries fortified tower. Why was he here?

“No, you’re not, you can’t-”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Bucky cut him off, “you need my help. There’s too many people on this floor, you can’t take them out on your own without alerting the whole building you’re here. Alone.”

“I’m not alone. There are SHIELD agents waiting outside.” 

“And what good does that do you, huh? Don’t think it was one of your SHIELD agents that just stopped that asshole from shooting a bullet through you, was it? So don’t pretend like you don’t need my help.”

Bucky was right. He’d slipped up and he should have had someone with him to cover his six but there was no one from SHIELD he was willing to risk - or trusted enough - to cover him. 

“You need someone to cover your ass,” Bucky interrupted as if he could hear Steve’s thoughts.

Steve scowled, rolling his eyes. “My ass is fine.” He was very much capable of handling himself.

“I know it’s fine but I’m not letting you go out there alone,” _Did he just-_

“I can’t let you risk your life, it’s too dangerous,” 

“Well, lucky me I never asked for your permission.” he fastened the gun he had picked up from the unconscious man to the back of his belt before clipping a knife to his pocket. At first glance he looked like a harmless civilian, no one would be able to tell that he was armed with an arsenal of weapons.

“Bucky, no-”

Bucky turned around and pressed Steve against the wall. Steve's knees nearly buckled. His skin burned through the many layers of fabric where Bucky’s hand was pressed against his chest. “You don’t get to say no to me, Stevie. You’re either doing this with me or you’re not.” His eyes shot daggers at Steve threatening him to argue. Steve nodded. “Good. Now I’m going to go out and you’re going to wait for my signal. Alright?” 

Contrary to Sam’s belief, Steve did have some self-preservation left in him and he didn’t think arguing with Bucky would get him anywhere right now. “Alright.” 

Steve stood at ready as he watched Bucky slip out of the small closet and creep to the corner out of his sight. As he disappeared Steve began to ready himself for Bucky’s signal - which he had no idea what it would be. Pressing his ear against the door he heard for any sound and could only make out the shuffling of the guards as they partolled the floor. It wasn’t long before he heard a loud crash and Bucky’s muffled voice coming through the door. “Now, now, let’s be civilised about this shall we.”

Taking that as Bucky’s signal, Steve bolted out of the door. Bucky stood at one end of the floor with a guy knocked out at his feet and four more pointing guns at him. Steve didn’t wait before flinging his shield, angling it to knock two of the men out before he rushed the other two, toppling their bodies with his weight. He used his weight as leverage and knocked the men out before jumping up onto his feet to witness Bucky grab his SHIELD and swing it with his left arm with enough force that it sent the last standing man through the wall. 

As the last man fell, Steve dashed to get SHIELD when someone broke through the hallway, gun raised and aimed at Bucky. 

Time slowed as Steve watched helplessly as the bullets were fired aimed for Bucky. Before he could think, Steve swung his SHIELD but he knew it was too late. 

The bullets flew through the air and he distantly heard a voice scream _Bucky_. But the other man just stood there before raising his left gloved hand as if he were preparing himself to catch the bullets. 

He prepared himself to call in the SHIELD agents when the bullets collided with Bucky’s fist and just ricotched off. 

He watched as what he could only describe as rage filled Bucky. His gaze narrowed as he stalked forward, like a predator ready to catch his prey, before he nabbed the guy’s gun and knocked the butt of the gun against his head. The man crumbled to the floor like a block of rocks.

“Dickwad,” he spat out at the unconscious agent before he pulled off his black glove to reveal a shining silver metal hand. “I just bought these.” He turned to look at Steve, eyebrows pinched together “you alright?”.

“You just- you just - I thought-...the bullets...” Steve gapped, still trying to understand what he just witnessed. 

The corner of Bucky’s lips lifted before he grabbed Steve’s shoulder. Steve could feel the warmth radiating off him despite the layers separating them. “Come on, we have more floors to clear.”

If Steve was unsure before about Bucky being here and helping him, then he was even more unsure now. Together they cleared more floors and Steve quickly realised they were vastly outnumbered and if they were going to continue the likelihood of one of them - specifically Bucky - leaving this unharmed plummeted. “I’m going to call SHIELD to send in the STRIKE team,” he announced as he stopped in his tracks to turn around and face Bucky. The man stopped behind him, a frown on his face. 

“You sure that’s smart? Won’t that just scare these guys? They seem pretty trigger light to me Steve.” He had a point but Steve couldn’t risk Bucky getting hurt and the image of bullets flying towards Bucky’s face as he stood helpless caused an ache in his chest he wasn’t ready to acknowledge. 

“There’s only one floor left. They haven’t caught on to the fact that we’ve cleared every other level so I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Steve watched in anticipation as Bucky chewed his lip. He knew he was the one who would ultimately give the order but Bucky’s approval/agreement meant a lot to him.

“Okay,” he said eventually, “but I’m not going anywhere. You’re sticking with me till the end, pal.” Something warm radiated in Steve’s belly at his words. He nodded shakily at Bucky and quickly spoke into his comms asking SHIELD to send in the STRIKE to take the south entrance of the lower floor where the remaining men were while he and Bucky took the north entrance. 

As they moved into view of the entrance they could see small groups of people; one group patrolling the group of hostages that were lined against the floor, one group eyeing the exposed windows and one standing around a massive wooden grate that glowed green. That was the Chitauri weapon that Hill was referring to then. There were four massive beams surrounding the crate that the group of men were covering. 

Once Steve got the all clear from the STRIKE teams he instructed them to focus on removing the hostages to safety before targeting the armed men. Bucky and him would focus on neutralising the armed men. As soon as Steve gave the signal it all happened so fast. He swung his shield at the group of men standing closest to the crate as Bucky started to take out the men surrounding the windows. They proved to be a good distraction as the other group of men surrounding the hostages quickly abandoned their posts giving the STRIKE team ample opportunity to raid in and slowly remove the hostages. 

Steve dodged and ducked as the multiple men began to attack him. He’d managed to lure them away from the crate and considered that a win. He swung his fist and knocked one of the men out cold as another jabbed at his ribs. He swung his shield, knocking one man off before turning around to kick another person through the wall but not before they took a knife slashing it across his ribcage deep enough to leave a gaping hole through his suit and slice deep into his skin. 

He tried to get the bleeding to stop but that momentary lapse proved to cost more than what he thought he was prepared for. He heard a loud boom and his eyes snapped up to one of the men he’d kicked across the room with their hand over the crate activating whatever the weapon inside it did. The ground beneath them vibrated and his eyes searched for Bucky. Bucky who was across the room but running towards him. 

“Steve!” The beams shook, cracks appearing as they struggled beneath the weight. It was going to collapse.

“Bucky! Get out!” He reached the man as he heard someone scream at him through his comms to get out. 

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s waist before supporting Steve’s weight and dashing towards the exit. The building began to crumble and they weren’t going to make it. Steve tried to tug out of Bucky’s hold and push the man forward, out of the exit but his arm was an iron grip around Steve. “Don’t you even dare, Rogers,” Bucky heaved through clenched teeth.

They burst out of the other end, just as the weight on the beams shattered and the building came down. They rolled out onto the hard tarmac, the hard ground beneath his back. Bucky rolled away from him and Steve coughed as dust filled his vision. “B-uh-Bucky? Where -shit, where are you?” 

A deep groan sounded beside him and he turned his head blinking through the dust to see Bucky lifting off onto his forearms. There was blood oozing from a cut in his forehead and his clothes were torn to shreds. Steve reached out his hand searching for him and the hurt in his body eased as he felt Bucky’s metal palm against his. He thudded his head against the sidewalk as he felt Bucky’s fingers wrap around his arm.

Bucky moved and his face filled Steve’s vision. “You idiot, Steve! You’re bleeding,” he hissed as he leaned over Steve’s body. Steve couldn’t describe what happened next. 

Bucky pressed his fingers against Steve’s exposed torso before yanking it away as if he’d been burned. Steve’s skin screamed beneath his touch, aching for the press of Bucky’s skin against his again. His body flooded with endorphins and the throbbing pain in his side was a dull echo of pain. All he could focus on was Bucky. His soul sang and Steve finally knew why he’d felt so drawn to him. 

He was Steve’s soulmate. 

He looked at Bucky and the man was staring at Steve like he’d grown a second head, mouth agape and brows furrowed. His mouth opened and closed multiple times like he was searching for words that didn’t exist. 

Before either of them could say anything the EMTs came rushing to their aid, pulling them both apart as they tended to the multiple wounds. Steve reached out for Bucky, words dying in his throat as the other man was dragged away. 

* * *

They told Steve that the mission was mostly a success. They had saved a lot of people and the Chitauri weapon wasn’t as powerful as they had feared. It had managed to cause two of the floors to collapse but outside of that the building remained largely intact. 

It obviously wasn’t easy and they had both gotten injured in the process. A nasty fight with one of the captors left Bucky with a slash against his arm and abdomen - it wasn’t too deep but needed medical attention immediately. The EMTs had managed to bandage the gash on his abdomen and the serum was doing a good job at aiding his healing. He hadn’t even realised that in the midst of the adrenaline and then endorphin rush he’d dislocated his shoulder and bruised his ribs.

Steve watched from the side as Bucky was pulled to an awaiting EMT who was ready to bandage up his horrible slash. Despite his initial hesitance, it was strangely easy fighting alongside Bucky. They flowed together like water, moving like magnets and Steve understood what it meant to have a partner on the field like Sam had described with Riley or how Natasha had described with Clint. He understood what it meant to have his soulmate with him. 

The time with the EMT was good for him. It gave him the few minutes of reprieve he needed to process everything that had happened. Bucky was his soulmate. His _soulmate_ . He knew what that meant but he’d also never felt more lost. What did this mean for them? Was there even a ‘ _them’_? Soulmates weren’t always romantically involved, they were also platonic and a fair amount of people never met their soulmates and still fell in love and lived happily. What if Bucky didn’t want him like that? Wasn’t Bucky still with the blond man from New Years Eve? Steve had a thousand questions running through his head but he knew that whether or not Bucky wanted the same thing as him, he still hoped they could be friends. Even if the thought of that hurt like a thousand splinters in his heart.

Once the EMT looking over his shoulder gave him the all clear, Steve removed his helmet and walked over to the ambulance van that Bucky was sitting on the edge of. He’d lifted up his shirt to aid the paramedic in cleaning his wounds. Steve pretended to not notice the hard line of muscles and the way his abs flexed as he moved. 

The paramedic applied the last of the bandages before letting Bucky pull down his shirt and moving away. 

“Hey,” he said as he stuffed his hands in his tac pants, shoulders lifted to his ears. His skin buzzed with energy just from the close proximity. 

Bucky glanced up at him, a soft curve to the corner of his mouth. “Hey,” he echoed back. “Did they patch you up?” His eyes gazed up and down Steve looking him over for any untreated injuries and Steve felt like he was standing underneath the sun.

“Yeah,” Steve jerked his chin, “are you going to be alright?” 

“This? Nothing but a scratch pal, don’t worry.” 

Silence lapsed between them. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” Steve said, voice barely audible over the bustling officers and agents as he looked to the side.

A beat passed and Steve looked back at Bucky when he hadn’t responded. The dark haired man was watching him with a look in his eyes that Steve couldn’t decipher. A shiver ran up his spine and he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Despite his looming height, he felt small and sheltered under Bucky’s gaze. 

“You don’t have to,” he heard Bucky whisper back and the words rang in his ear like bells. 

Someone called his name over his shoulder before he could ask Bucky what he meant. He wasn’t ready to leave the man. The thought made his stomach turn unpleasantly like that time he’d ridden the Cyclone at Coney Island. The patch of skin on his abdomen that Bucky had touched still stung. He couldn’t leave him without the promise of seeing him again. He hoped Bucky felt the same way. 

“I was wondering if you - not that you have to that is - but I wanted to ask if I could get your number or coffee. With you. If I- if _we_ could get coffee,” Bucky was smiling, oh God, was Bucky smiling at him! “I mean with everything that happened, it’d be nice to talk about it. But not as a _date_ , I know that you’re- because your boyfriend - ” 

The words stuck in Steve’s throat as a metal hand wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him in. Lips crashed against his and Steve felt his body freeze and light up. Bucky’s lips were against his. Bucky was kissing him. _Kissing him_. Electricity shot from his fingertips to his toes and colours exploded behind his eyeballs. 

The brunet pulled away just before Steve could get his brain to cooperate and move his lips. He smiled bright and beautifully at Steve, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

“You talk too much,” he said before hauling Steve closer and kissing him. Steve let himself be pulled by the taste of Bucky’s lips and everything else faded into the background. They could have been kissing for minutes, hours or days by the time they separated and Steve wouldn’t have been able to tell.

“Looks like they’re calling you, Rogers,” Bucky says once they broke apart. His thumb traced Steve’s bottom lip and Steve’s lips parted on their own volition. “God, you’re going to kill me.” He was still looking at Steve’s lip with intensity that had Steve’s spine melting. Bucky dragged his eyes to Steve’s and pulled away before sitting on his own hands to not tempt himself into touching Steve. “Go,” he gestured to Steve’s back where someone was hailing him. 

“Okay,” Steve replied in a daze. He didn’t know what had just happened. His feet moved the opposite direction but his gaze stuck fixed to Bucky and he must have looked ridiculous because Bucky laughed, loud and giddy. Steve’s heart squeezed against his ribcage. 

“Be ready Friday evening. I’ll pick you up at seven,” Bucky called after him. Steve stopped in his tracks, whipping around to walk back towards Bucky when a hand gripped his elbow beckoning for him. The debrief. Right. 

“Okay,” he called back before realising he hadn’t got Bucky’s number like he’d initially planned. “But I don’t have your number.” That was important wasn’t it?

“Don’t worry about it.” Bucky’s answer left Steve in a state of confusion. He couldn’t edge anything further as he was pulled away but just caught a glimpse of Bucky winking back at him.

* * *

The remainder of the week passed by in a state of panic. There were no Avengers Emergencies, no evil scientists creating knock off serums or even missions to pass the time by. But Steve was in a constant state of panic because with every day that passed, he was one day closer to his date. 

A day after the mission he’d received a text message from an unknown number telling him to remember their date. He didn’t know how Bucky had got his number and he hadn’t asked. The text had been enough of a reminder that everything that happened after the mission wasn’t some adrenaline fever dream and had actually happened. He had a date with Bucky Barnes. His soulmate.

Steve had spent days standing in front of his bathroom mirror tracing the light pattern of circles against his abdomen that looked more like a constellation of stars on his skin than what he thought his soulmark would look like. He wondered if Bucky did the same.

Bucky the gorgeous, dashing, dark haired man who had the kindest eyes and the gentlest smile. Bucky the man that Steve wanted to cuddle and play with his soft hair, and feed him grapes like he was a Greek Emperor, which he could be. With those cheekbones and those lips and -

“Steve!” Natasha’s voice hit him like an arrow and shattered his Bucky daydreams. He’d been having a lot of those since the mission. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean ‘what’? You called me here you ass, I cancelled my hair appointment to be here.” 

“You dye your hair?” Steve felt the intensity of Natasha’s eye roll. “Sorry, right,” he sighed deeply before moving to sit next to her on his bed, “Natasha, I need your help.”

Natasha immediately sobered. She began to throw her hair into a bun, “Okay. Where’s the body?”

“The what? Nat! There’s no body! Jesus, you’d think I’d call you here if I had a _body_?”

Her eyes narrowed as if Steve had insulted her, “Who else would you call to help you with a body? Clint would be useless, Sam would be swearing the whole time and Tony-”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I called you over because I need help. With a date. My date.” 

He couldn’t be certain but he’s sure he could see a sparkle in Natasha’s eyes. This had been what she’d been looking forward to for months. Especially since that last date he went on was such a disaster - the guy just wouldn’t stop talking about how amazing he thought Tony Stark was. If he were a pettier person he would’ve given the guy Tony’s personal cell just so Tony could endure what he had been through for two hours.

“Why didn’t you say so? Who’s the lucky person? When’s the date? Where are they taking you? Why did you not tell me before? I think I may have enough time to do a background-”

“Nat,” he interrupted her rambling. “Help me.” It was enough to get Natasha moving to his closet and pulling out a bunch of clothes and trousers that she quickly discarded with a nope. 

“So, tell me about them.”

“His name is Bucky. He’s, well- he’s nice. Tall, funny, smart guy,” he smiled to himself, “think he likes dogs.”

Natasha’s voice was muted by her ruffling, “is that it? That’s really not a lot to go on Steve, you never know-”

“And he’s the one.” Natasha froze. Her head slowly turned around and Steve saw an expression on her face he’d never seen before. Shock.

“He’s what?” 

“Uh, my soulmate,” he said. The moment the word left his lips Natasha was taking his hands and telling him to spill it all now and he did. The nervous energy bubbling out of him as he told her. 

Her eyes became softer, a smile on her face when he finished recounting the events that led to his date. “Look at that. My little chicken is ready to leave the nest,” she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

His face pinched together. “Chicken’s don’t have nests, they live in coups,” he corrected, “and I’m not a chicken.” _What the hell?_

Natasha didn’t seem to mind his words and dragged him up and to his closet. “Okay, get your coat we’re going shopping.”

“Shopping? Jeez, I don’t think we need to go shopping, I’m sure there’s something in here.”

“Nope. There’s nothing. We don’t want you dressed in khakis and your old man shirts on your first date with this guy.” Steve rolled his eyes, it’d been years since he’d been out of the ice and he liked to think he had adjusted to modern fashion now. Admittedly he hadn’t at first but Steve Rogers was a quick learner and he’d very quickly adapted to the new century.

“Ha ha. Be careful Nat, your jokes are nearly as old as me,” he retorted before grabbing his things and leaving to go shopping. 

* * *

His shopping spree with Natasha had been very successful. Natasha had taken the task upon herself like a mission and had executed it with utmost efficiency, leaving Steve with several bags of shirts, sweaters, trousers and jackets she deemed would make Steve irresistible to anyone. She’d swiftly left after helping him pull together an outfit and kissing him on the cheek to wish him best of luck. 

It’d been two hours and four minutes since she’d left. Steve knew that because he’d been staring at the clock the entire time. He was pacing his living room waiting for Bucky’s arrival. His palms were damp and he had to stop himself from rubbing it against his freshly pressed dress pants. He was wearing a dark blue button up and black slacks. Natasha said the shirt brought out the blue in his eyes and also did things for his chest and biceps. 

Jarvis’ voice flooded the room. “Mr Barnes is coming up the elevator, Sir.”

He moved to the kitchen and fetched the flowers he had bought Bucky. A bouquet of peonies that the florist had told him was sure to win anyone's affections. 

The elevator dinged open and Bucky stepped out onto Steve’s floor. But he couldn’t see the other man as a huge bouquet of flowers was covering his face. The bouquet lowered and Steve’s heart fluttered as the sight of Bucky’s face came into view. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he looked down at the flowers Steve was holding and Steve thought he might do everything he could in his power to see Bucky smile like that.

“Hey, Steve,” he greeted, smiling wide and bright. He pushed the flowers towards Bucky as the man chuckled. “Thank you,” he said and pushed his own bouquet of flowers towards Steve. “These are for you.” They exchanged a quick thank you before Steve put the flowers in a vase and they made way to head toward their date. 

The journey to the restaurant Bucky had chosen was a short one and the whole time Steve could feel blood pumping in his ears. This was so important and he didn’t want to fuck this up accidentally. They made their way into the restaurant and were guided to their seats. The place was moderately full and the loud murmur of conversation set Steve more on edge.

The waiter had just placed their drinks on their table before taking their orders and they were left alone. Even in the dim glow of the restaurant lights, Bucky looked ethereal. The soft shimmer of the lighting giving his skin a luminescent glow that had Steve questioning whether Bucky was really a human or an angel. He was just so pretty.

A gentle laugh slipped past Bucky’s lips. “Never been called pretty before, I kinda like it.” 

Steve blushed a scarlet red, and felt the hot flush of embarrassment flood his chest, neck and face. God, did he say that out loud? He had. He had told Bucky Barnes that he was pretty.

“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean that-- well actually I did mean it. I mean it a lot. You are pretty - very - but I didn’t mean to say it like that.” His fingernails dug into his palms where they were situated on the table. He could hear the teeth grinding scrape of a knife against a plate and the ear splitting shrill giggle of a person on his right. They’d been there for ten minutes and he couldn’t concentrate on how the light bounced off of that one curl in Bucky’s hair because he was so on edge. 

He wasn’t accustomed to this, it all felt unfamiliar and stange. He was going to fuck this up.

His heart plummeted as he watched Bucky call for one of the waiters and told them to cancel their order.

“You’re leaving?” His voice was feeble.

“I’m not leaving. _We’re_ leaving, this was obviously a bad idea.” Bucky replied, coming around to Steve’s end of the table and pulling the man up. Dread pooled in his stomach and he wanted to deny it, to convince Bucky that this was the best thing that had happened to him since he’d woken up from the ice and it’s the first thing that has made sense. But before he could get a word in edgewise Bucky continued. “I should have known better than to listen to Tony’s suggestions. I have a better idea, so we’re doing that instead.”

Steve’s hand felt warm where Bucky held it, like a small star had formed between their touch. “We are?”

“Yes,” Bucky replied so confident and bright. Steve would follow him anywhere.

That’s how they ended up finding themselves standing outside of a hotdog vendor dressed in crisp pressed suits and slicked back hair with grease dripping down their fingers. The air was cool and the bustling of the streets was a familiar feeling that sent Steve back decades to when his Ma would send him down to play with the neighbourhood kids. 

“-and that’s how Becca ended up as a vet.”

“And how you ended up with listing random dog facts to strangers.” Bucky huffed a laugh and Steve felt a thrill of victory run through him at being the one to make him laugh.

“Ah, you remembered.”

“Hard to forget when a guy you meet on the balcony tells you that a dog's nose print is as unique as a - what was it again?” Steve knew the answer, his eidetic memory wouldn’t let him forget but he enjoyed teasing Bucky.

Bucky huffed a laugh. “As a fingerprint.” He shoved lightly at Steve. “Well what did you want me to talk about; the weather? _Oh gee golly the weather sure is great this fine evening_ \- is that what you wanted, Steve? I don’t think that’s what you wanted.” 

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him at Bucky’s mimicking tone and the ridiculousness of the situation. They were standing under fluorescent street lights, eating greasy hotdogs, whilst Bucky looked like he’d just hopped off a runway in his black pea coat and maroon button up and he was having the best time of his life. 

When his laughter died down he noticed Bucky watching him with a look he couldn’t describe but made him feel like he was under a spotlight. “What?” he asked when Bucky didn’t say anything.

The question seemed to shake the look out of Bucky’s eyes and replace it with a fondness Steve wasn’t ready for. “Nothing. You just look beautiful.” Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky disbelievingly even as a cage of butterflies let loose in his stomach.

“Bet you say that to all your dates,” he countered light heartedly.

“Nope, only to the ones that matter.” He reached up and his fingers brushed the corner of Steve’s mouth wiping away a stray bit of sauce. “Well, to the _one_ that matters.” 

The touch was strong enough to send fireworks off beneath Steve’s skin and he had to hold back a sad whine when Bucky pulled his hand back. 

They spent the rest of the evening walking hand in hand underneath the New York street lights learning more about each other. Steve learned that Bucky had three younger sisters who he loved more than anyone else, he’d been working at Stark Industries since he’d graduated early from MIT’s robotics programme and liked to dip his fries in his milkshake. Steve wasn’t sure how serious he was about that. 

It was the best possible night and Steve didn’t want it to end. Even as they inched closer and closer to Bucky’s apartment door. 

“I guess this is me,” Bucky started as they stopped outside his door. 

“Yeah,” he tried not to sound as sad as he felt, “I guess this is it. I had fun tonight-”

“Not at the start,” Bucky interrupted a teasing glint to his smile. Steve hurried to deny it when Bucky continued, “no you didn’t, Steve don’t even deny it.” He tugged Steve close where they were holding hands and placed his hands on Steve’s waist. “I know this might be way too early for me to say but it just didn’t feel like us.” Steve could feel the gentle circles Bucky was brushing at his hips. “But this? This feels right.” Bucky took a deep breath and exhaled, nervousness etched in his face. “What if I told you I really want to kiss you right now?” He reached up to brush back the stray line of hair that had come loose from Bucky’s bun during the evening. 

“What if I told you I really want that too?” 

Bucky looked momentarily shocked, like he didn’t actually believe Steve would agree to his _outrageous_ desire. The grip on Steve’s hips tightened and pulled him close till the space between them ceased to exist. Their faces were inches apart and Steve could feel Bucky’s breath against his lips. Steve could sense Bucky’s apprehension and did what he knew best and threw caution to the wind and pulled Bucky in, smashing their mouths together. He wound his fingers around Bucky’s neck, fingers brushing the brunets soft locks and kissed him with vigour. A small whimper escaped his throat when he felt Bucky’s tongue brush against the seam of his lips and his lips parted to let him in. Heat pooled in his stomach and he chased Bucky’s lips once the brunet pulled back. 

“Shit.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. “Don’t want you to go.” He moved to trail his lips across Steve’s jaw. “Don’t know how I’m going to let you go tonight.”

His heart stuttered in his chest, weak with want, he pulled Bucky’s face to his and kissed him deeply. “Then don’t,” he challenged. The blue of Bucky’s eyes had shrunk to thin lines around the black of his pupils.

They stared down at each other for what could have been seconds or minutes before the door to Bucky’s apartment flung open and he was pushed inside. Bucky pushed him against the door before it had closed shut, lips finding Steve’s as he plastered his body against Steve’s.

“Tell me you want this,” he mumbled against Steve’s neck.

“Ah, yeah, yea-yes.” he pushed Bucky’s coat off his shoulders as the brunet tugged his shirt out of his pants. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth at the feel of heat of Bucky’s hands against his stomach and had his knees buckling.

“Tell me what you want.” Steve’s ears buzzed out as Bucky moaned into his ear before pressing his hips against Steve’s, grinding down his hard length. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s neck before lifting his leg to pull Bucky closer. 

“Fuck- ah, want you to fuck me.” he tugged the hair tie out of Bucky’s hair and ran his fingers through the silk soft hair he’d been aching to since that New Years Eve. Before Steve knew it Bucky had lifted Steve’s other leg around his hip and had hoisted the blond into his arm, his metal hand holding Steve up under his ass. 

“ _Jesus_ , Steve,” Bucky rasped in his ears as Steve sucked kisses down the line of his throat most likely leaving a trail of blossoming bruises. He tightened his legs around Bucky’s waist and ground his hips down. Bucky pushed them off the door before carrying Steve through the apartment he couldn’t see because he was too busy memorising the feel of Bucky’s lips against his. 

If they bumped into a couple doorways then so what, they’d made it to the bedroom that Bucky had so smoothly kicked open before he walked forward to place Steve on the bed before crawling over him. Bucky’s weight was a comforting blanket over him making him feel safe and wanted. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Bucky murmured and trailed his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. Steve took the pad of his thumb into his mouth, sucking lightly on the digit before Bucky pressed down on his tongue prying his mouth open. “ _Fuck_ , so good, so beautiful.” He drew his thumb out of Steve’s mouth, kissing the blond briefly before pulling back to undo the buttons of Steve’s creased shirt and kissing down the expanse of skin that was revealed. Every brush of Bucky’s lips against Steve’s skin felt like a branding iron and he arched into it chasing the feeling. 

The sound of Steve’s racing heart echoed in his ears as he watched Bucky fling his shirt open and trail his tongue across the muscle of his abdomen, spending a particular amount of time against the discolored skin of Steve’s soulmark. Steve panted, heart racing at the attention Bucky was doling out. He tugged Bucky back up, kissing him hard and pulling at the buttons on Bucky’s shirt. He’d underestimated his own strength and desperation, the shirt buttons flew open and the shirt tore beneath his hands. 

He didn’t have time to feel bad about it, Bucky threw the shirt to the corner of the room and Steve watched the flex of his broad muscles in reverence. His hands reached out to touch the faint constellation of Bucky’s soulmark, of _their_ soulmark. They drifted up to Bucky’s shoulders to see the line of scar tissue where the metal plating of Bucky’s arm began. He felt Bucky still beneath his hand and he could feel the nervous energy radiating off the man. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the seam of scar tissue before following it up and down as the tension in Bucky’s shoulders dissipated. He bit into Bucky’s neck and gasped when the brunet pushed him down flat on the bed. “Off,” he pulled at Steve’s pants till the blond lifted his hips. His trousers came off pretty quickly and he was left in his black boxers. 

His pants ended up in some corner of the room and Bucky’s eyes zeroed onto his hard cock straining in his boxers. Calloused hands sweeped from his ankles up to his knees. “Now, what do we have here?” he heard Bucky say with amusement in his tone.

“Bucky,” he moaned, reaching out for the brunet. 

“Shh, I know sweetheart, I know.” 

He inched Steve’s boxers down slowly before tugging them away completely, the slap of Steve’s hard cock against his stomach echoed around the room. Bucky’s eyes grew impossibly darker, he took Steve’s cock into his hand possessively. A filthy moan turned into a pained groan as Bucky ducked his head to lick the bead of precome at the head of Steve’s cock. 

Steve’s nerves felt raw and exposed, the feel of Bucky’s tight grip around his aching cock was pushing him too close to the edge. The other man pushed himself up, covering Steve’s body with his as he slowly fisted Steve’s cock. “Too much,” he whispered brokenly when he felt himself too close to the edge.

Steve gasped when he felt Bucky’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his collarbone as he removed his hand from Steve’s cock in favour of roaming them on his chest, pinching his nipples till they were a blush pink.

It was a lot. The naked skin of Bucky’s chest pressed against his felt soft and scorching and he needed it everywhere immediately. “Off, now,” he said and shoved at Bucky’s pants. The other man seemed to get the hint as he pulled back and off Steve before shucking off his trousers and boxers in one go. 

A pitiful whine escaped Steve’s throat and his cock twitched against his stomach as he drank up the sight of Bucky’s exposed skin. He pushed up onto his elbows and his eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful man in front of him, the way the dim light in the room added a soft glow to Bucky’s skin, the way his untamed hair framed his face. 

Steve reached out his hand and Bucky met him halfway, tangling their fingers together. Steve brought the metal hand to his mouth and kissed the smooth plating. He heard the gentle whirring of the plates shifting and looked up at Bucky who was watching him with hunger in his eyes.

He pulled the brunet closer, felt the bed dip underneath Bucky’s weight and bent his knee before spreading his legs. “Want to open me up or watch me do it?” he brushed their lips together and felt a surge of pride when Bucky groaned at his suggestion.

“God, baby, you’re going to be the death of me.” He kissed Steve. “Next time, wanna open you up now.” Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips at the promise of next time. 

Bucky pulled back to reach over to the bedside table and pull out the lube and condoms before settling between Steve’s thighs. He ran his hands up from Steve’s ankles to his knees before placing a kiss on the freckle on Steve’s knee. He continued up, peppering kisses to Steve’s inner thighs, pushing his thighs further apart. Steve shuddered underneath the attention as Bucky took his time. 

His impatience grew as he felt Bucky’s finger circle his entrance, the light touch sent goosebumps breaking out on his skin. “Bucky,” he whined, “hurry, now.” Bucky gripped his cheeks before spreading and stretching. He gripped his knees and tilted his hips up presenting himself up to Bucky. He heard a huff of amusement as Bucky circled his lube slick finger around Steve’s rim and pressed in. Steve whined, high and breathy as the digit breached his rim. 

“Fuck, honey, look at you sucking me right in,” he pressed his finger in and out stretching Steve slowly. It wasn’t long before Bucky added another finger, scissoring them apart and stretching Steve’s hole. The stretch felt foreign and familiar and he wanted more. 

“I’m-ah I’m ready, Buck-y,” he groaned brokenly, desire burning through him.

A pitiful sob left his lips as Bucky drew his fingers back. “One more baby, one more and then I’ll give you my cock,” he added another finger, plunging his fingers in and out of Steve before twisting it and pressing up. Steve gasped, pleasure coiling tight in him. He gripped his leaking cock, staving off his oncoming orgasm as a pitiful cry echoed against the room. His pitiful cry. 

Bucky pulled out his fingers before covering Steve’s body with his and kissing him wet and filthy. “I’ve got you, shh, it’s okay, I’m gonna fuck you now, sweetheart.” he rubbed his hand down Steve’s chest brushing his thumb through the pinked nub of Steve’s nipple. 

He lifted his leg, wrapped it around Bucky’s waist and pulled the brunet closer. He heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper being ripped open before Bucky kissed his abdomen, right on top of his soul mark that had Steve’s heart fluttering like a hummingbird in his chest. Bucky rolled the condom down his length, moaning as he jerked himself off. 

“Jesus, sweetheart, look at you, so ready and open for me.” The blunt head of his cock nudged Steve’s rim. Steve wrapped his hands around Bucky’s bicep, his grip tight and unforgiving. 

“Bucky!” he cried when he finally, _finally_ felt Bucky’s cockhead breach his rim, the slick, sweet pressure had the breath stuttering in his lungs. “More, please, I can take it.” He felt like he was being split open on Bucky’s cock and he wanted more. 

“I got you, baby, I got you. So good for me- _fuck_ , taking me so good, sucking me right in,” Bucky babbled in his ear as he inched deeper and deeper into Steve’s tight heat. It felt like eternity before Bucky finally bottomed out, his hips flush against Steve’s ass before he pulled Steve’s mouth to his drinking up the small gasps of pleasure escaping the blond’s mouth. 

“Oh god, Bucky,” he gasped, soft and strained as he let his body get accustomed to the stretch of Bucky’s thick length. He clenched down unconsciously and Bucky’s hips jerked forward. “Now, move, fuck me now, I’m-ah ready.” 

“Bossy,” Bucky retorted fondly as he bit down on Steve’s bottom lip before smoothing it along with his tongue. He placed his elbows on either side of Steve’s head before pulling back and slamming his hips into Steve. Steve keened, fingers gripping the muscle of Bucky’s thigh. Bucky fucked into him, hard and fast. The sound of their skin slapping ringing obscenely in the room. The slide of Bucky’s cock setting off fireworks inside him. 

Bucky pushed his knee up before leaning back and angling his hips just so. Steve sobbed loud and shaky as every drag of Bucky’s cock lit up that sweet spot inside him. His orgasm took him by surprise and he barely had time to warn the brunet before his cock erupted, come coating his stomach and even his neck. He felt raw and open like an exposed nerve, his body buzzing with pleasure.

He could distantly hear Bucky’s voice through the fog of pleasure in his mind as the brunet continued to fuck Steve through his pleasure. “Oh god, sweetheart you just came on my cock, look at you. So beautiful, so wet and messy. Is that all for me? Ah, so fucking tight.” His thrusts became erratic as he barrelled closer and closer to his own pleasure. 

“ _Nghn-_ Bucky, want you to come. Come in me,” Steve panted in Bucky’s ears as he squeezed down on the cock buried inside him. Bucky’s hips stuttered as Steve clenched down on him. He howled as he slammed his hips against one more time, cock spurting as he came. 

He rocked his hips, chasing the last of his orgasm before collapsing onto Steve. The sound of their laboured breathing filled the air, their sweat slick skin sticking together. Steve trailed his palm down Bucky’s back, marvelling at the soft muscle beneath his palm. Bucky sighed into his touch. He turned his head to kiss Steve, slow and saccharine sweet. The blond unraveled underneath his attention and time passed by as slow as molasses. Steve let out a soft sigh when Bucky’s cock finally slipped out leaving him open and aching. Bucky kissed him again and everything felt okay.

Sometime after Bucky pulled back discarding the condom in the trash and coming back from the bathroom with a towel to wipe down the mess. He pulled the blanket up and shuffled behind Steve, pulling the blond in his arms before kissing the back of his neck, his palm settling over Steve’s soul mark as sleep took over. 

* * *

Any awkwardness Steve had anticipated before their first date dissipated pretty quickly. Being with Bucky felt like the easiest thing Steve had ever done. It was being apart that was hard. So soon after their first date they ended up spending every moment they could together. It earned him a lot of teasing from Nat and Sam but it was worth it. Very quickly evening dates turned into breakfasts in the morning which turned into weekends over at each other's places.

They’d only been dating a month when a sleepy Bucky knocked on Steve’s door dead on his feet after working late on one of Starks’ projects. Steve had ushered Bucky in, helping him strip down and get into bed when the brunet pulled Steve against his chest kissing the corner of his mouth before mumbling “love you” and falling asleep. To say Steve had been shaken by his confession would be an understatement. The next morning Steve had woken up to a slightly frazzled Bucky, furiously flipping pancakes, hair in disarray. 

Steve had let him sweat it out a bit, watching Bucky with a glint in his eye as the brunet stumbled anxiously through breakfast. He’d finally given in and pulled Bucky towards him, silencing the man’s rambles by kissing him and telling him he loved him too. The smile that lit Bucky’s face after was something Steve would never forget. 

That had been two months ago. Steve’s phone buzzed with a new text alert. 

Bucky: _On my way. Miss you so much._

It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other. Between Avenging and Bucky flying out for work meetings, it had been a while since they’d last seen each other. They had spent many evenings on the phone, swapping stories of how their respective days had passed; like how Steve had broken his arm jumping off a building - which got him an earful - or how Bucky had to step in and stop a robot malfunction from starting a fire.

He texted Bucky back telling him he missed him and couldn’t wait to see him. He pocketed his phone and felt dizzy with anticipation. Every time he shifted he could feel the brush of silk against his skin and it only amped him further. 

The separation had been felt by both of them. Could distance really make the heart grow fond when it was pretty damn fond already? Bucky had only arrived back from Chicago this afternoon and had spent the few hours between then and now, unpacking and tying up a few strings at work. Bucky had planned to spend the weekend at Steve’s apartment and Steve couldn’t put into words how happy he was. 

He was looking forward to having uninterrupted Bucky time for the next few days. He was particularly excited for this weekend because he’d gathered the courage to finally surprise Bucky how he’d been wanting to for weeks. Bucky wasn’t aware of the surprise - hence the surprise - but Steve was sure that he’d love it. 

He shifted in his seat. He was about to pull his phone up to see if Bucky had texted again when Jarvis spoke up. 

“Mr. Barnes is here, I have let him up as per your request, Captain.” JARVIS’ voice filtered through his floor. 

“Thank you, Jarvis.” He moved to the entrance of the elevator and stood awkwardly as he watched the numbers increase to his floor. He shifted, suddenly anxious. He hadn’t seen Bucky in so long. What if he’d changed his mind and didn’t want to spend the weekend but didn’t want to let Steve down so came anyway? No, that was silly, Bucky wouldn’t do that. But what if he looked at Steve and didn’t like what he saw? Steve was only wearing his grey sweatpants and a t-shirt but he didn’t plan on wearing it for much longer so he hadn’t bothered but what if Bucky thought he looked like a slob, oh God, Steve should have-

The elevator door dinged. Too late now. 

Steve watched, mesmerised as Bucky came into view. God, it’d been so long since he’d seen him. Had he become more beautiful since? His hair looked like spun silk, his beard looked so shiny and soft. Bucky’s eyes were like starlight as they met Steve’s and immediately he was pulled into a searing kiss. He tugged Bucky closer, licked the seam of his lips and felt Bucky’s lips part. Hands grabbed at his waist and pulled him flush against Bucky till space ceased to exist between them. 

He was hard already. Bucky’s mere presence setting off a fire in him that only he could tame. Enough time passed before Bucky pulled back, inhaling deeply as he rested his forehead against Steve’s. “Hey, baby. Miss me?” 

“So much, jerk.” he peppered kisses around Bucky’s face causing the other man to laugh and it was like listening to wind chimes. “Be careful, I might not let you out of my sight ever again.”

“Oh yeah?” He heard Bucky’s breath hitch as he moved from his face down his neck. “Might have to hold you to that,” Steve felt his back hit the wall and hitched his leg around Bucky’s waist, drawing him closer. 

His hands started to push under Steve’s shirt and Steve froze in his arms. Bucky stilled and pulled his hand back before pulling back to look at Steve. “Is that alright?”

That was his Bucky. Steve didn’t have the best history of relationships but Bucky was the most patient, thoughtful and caring partner Steve could have asked for. He never made Steve feel anything but loved and cherished. He was just nervous. The surprise Steve had planned was based on an off comment Bucky had made whilst scrolling through instagram on evening and Steve hoped the surprise worked in his favour.

Steve couldn’t let his hands trail further otherwise his perfectly planned surprise would end faster than it began. Bucky’s thumb was rubbing circles on Steve’s hip bones through his shirt and Bucky probably intended it to be soothing but the touch was just riling Steve up further. Steve focused on the unbuttoned collar of Bucky’s shirt and wrapped his thumb around the silver chain hanging around Bucky’s neck. 

“Ye-yeah. I just, I kind of had a plan for this evening.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows arched up, impressed and excited. “Okay, lead the way Mr. Star Spangled Man With a Plan.”

Steve interlaced their fingers and pulled Bucky towards the living room. He pushed Bucky onto the couch before stepping back. Bucky sat back and leaned against the couch cushions waiting for Steve. Steve stood and settled his nerves. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Plenty of men wore lingerie and liked looking sexy and pretty for their partners. It was irrational and maybe still leftover internalised beliefs that had his palms sweating but he wanted this. 

“I went shopping with Sam last week,” he started. Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed adorably and Steve wanted to kiss him so bad. “We came across this, uh, shop. And I bought something that I hope you like.” 

“You bought me a present?” 

“Hm, I bought _us_ a present.” Bucky’s eyes lit up at that comment.

“Is it a sexy present?” Bucky said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Steve couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him. 

“Yeah, it’s a sexy present.”

“Well, can I have my sexy present, pretty please?” He went the extra mile of batting his eyelashes and Steve couldn’t help it. 

He pushed himself and stood between Bucky’s knees. Bucky’s head tilted up and Steve brushed their lips together, before grabbing Bucky’s hand and putting them on his hips, “yes.”

Bucky’s hands pushed underneath his shirt and for a moment he just splayed his fingers and felt Steve’s skin beneath his hands. He pulled Steve further in between the vee of his legs and pushed Steve’s shirt up. 

His hands explored and froze when he came in contact with a small bit of lace. His eyes snapped to Steve’s, jaw dropping slightly before pushing Steve’s shirt up completely to reveal the crimson lace that lay against Steve’s chest. Steve was grateful for his supersoldier hearing because he didn’t think he could pick up Bucky’s soft ‘holy shit’ otherwise. 

Steve wrapped his hands around Bucky’s shoulders before twirling one of the stray curls of Bucky’s hair around his finger. It was always the same strand that escaped Bucky’s bun and it drove Steve crazy. “Yeah?”

“Oh my god, Steve, baby. Please, _please_ , I need these off now, come on.” he tugged at Steve’s clothes like they were barriers he was breaking through. Steve pulled away and tsked Bucky when he got up to follow.

“No wait. I want you to watch.” He pushed Bucky back down onto the couch and watched as the man sat at the edge of his seat. 

A small thrill shot through Steve’s body. 

He liked having Bucky’s attention. He loved it. He loved having Bucky’s eyes and hands and mouth all over his body. It wasn’t a feeling he thought he would ever get used to and before meeting Bucky he’d resigned himself to the panic that set off in his chest every time a stranger ogled him. But with Bucky he felt himself flourish open like a blooming flower under the man’s gaze. He felt heat and desire lick up his spine when he’d watch Bucky’s eyes darken till he could barely see the stark blue of them.

Steve grabbed his white shirt by the hem, pulled it off before chucking it to the corner. Nothing compared to the satisfying feeling of hearing Bucky’s sharp exhale. Confidence surged through him like a pop of electricity and he trailed his hands down his chest till it reached the top of his sweats. 

“Steve, honey, darling, you’re killing me,” Bucky bit out through clenched teeth as he fisted his hands. 

Steve didn’t respond and instead pushed the grey waistband over his hips till they dropped to the floor. 

Blood rushed his face as he heard Bucky’s sharp “fuck”. Color flooded his cheeks, he wanted to squirm under Bucky’s gaze but stood still and confident as the brunet drank him in like a dying man. His gaze seemed frantic and possessive like he was getting ready to memorize every inch of Steve in front of him. He drank in the stark contrast of creamy skin and scarlet lace. The way the fabric hugged every curve of muscle on Steve’s body and accentuated the shape of his pecs, or tits as Bucky liked to call them. His eyes trailed down Steve’s chest to the high waisted red laced panties that hugged Steve’s tight waist and hid his hard cock.

Steve stepped forward, reaching for Bucky and the man met him half-way, hands gripping Steve’s tiny waist as his jaw opened and closed several times. “So, do you like your _sexy present_?” Steve teased despite his apprehension. 

“Spin around for me, honey, lemme see you wearing those gorgeous panties.”

Steve spun around, slowly, throwing a hooded look at Bucky over his shoulder. He felt Bucky’s eyes burn into his skin, his hands brushing down Steve’s hips to his thighs. 

Bucky pulled Steve down into his lap before gripping the back of his head. He kissed Steve hard. Their chests pressed together as Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth. The brunet’s hands trailed up and down Steve’s back before drifting to his ass and gripping the muscle of his cheeks. 

“Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Stevie,” Bucky said in between kisses, “I can’t even fucking think, sweetheart - _look at you_. Look like fucking sin, like everything I’ve ever wanted wrapped up for me.” his lips trailed along Steve’s jaw before he started sucking the small sensitive patch of skin just below Steve’s ear. He felt the brunet smile against his neck as Steve squired in his lap, fingers gripped Bucky’s shoulders. 

His voice sounded high and breathy to his own ears as he rocked his hips down. “Bucky.” 

The man ignored him, content to let Steve squirm and whimper in his lap as he kissed and sucked every inch of his neck. Steve quickly lost control, eyes fluttering shut as Bucky’s metal finger teased the edge of his lace bralette before snapping it against his skin. He could feel Bucky’s hard cock and wanted to rut against him. 

“Let me suck you off,” he begged. He had a plan, he wanted to make Bucky feel so good, like he always made Steve feel. He pushed off Bucky’s lap, falling to his knees completely uncoordinated and reaching for the other man’s belt. Bucky undid his belt, lowering his zipper before he took his hard cock out. 

Steve immediately latched on, wrapping his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock, licking into the slit before swallowing him down whole. He felt the head of Bucky’s cock hit the back of his throat and it only fueled him further to take Bucky deeper and faster.

He bobbed his head up and down the thick length and felt Bucky’s grip tighten in his hair. He sucked hard and fast, pulling out all the tricks he knew would drive Bucky insane. Licking the head of Bucky’s cock, running his tongue alongside the prominent vein of Bucky’s cock before taking him in deep.

The hand in his hair pulled him off, a line of spit trailed between Steve’s lips and Bucky’s cockhead. He heard Bucky moan and pull the blond back into his lap, smashing their mouths together as he gripped Steve’s ass cheeks. 

“Bucky, please,” all thought left his head as Bucky hooked his hands beneath Steve’s ass and stood up. Steve knew Bucky was strong but carrying 200 pounds of super soldier wasn’t an easy task. Bucky bit Steve’s collar bone teasingly as he carried the blond the short distance to the bedroom. Steve had wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and had involuntarily begun rubbing his hips against Bucky’s stomach. 

“Yeah, take it baby, rub that pretty little cock. You feel good?” 

Bucky placed him gently down onto the mattress and Steve sunk against the soft covers as Bucky covered his body and pressed him down into the mattress. He felt safer than ever cocooned under Bucky’s weight. He trailed his hands down the hard muscle of his back and pulled him closer, he caught Bucky’s lips and licked into them, shivering at the taste and feel of Bucky against his tongue. 

Time seemed to drift as he lost himself, every kiss and caress had Steve’s skin buzzing with energy. Bucky was still dressed, his white pressed shirt felt soft beneath Steve’s hands but Steve wanted it off. He tugged at the fabric, making it clear he wanted it out of the way and felt Bucky smile against his collarbone where he was peppering kisses. 

He tutted disapprovingly against Steve’s skin before pulling back and catching Steve’s wrists in his palms. “No,” he said simply, as a matter of fact. He pressed Steve’s wrists above his head and leaned down to speak into Steve’s ear, “don’t move.”

And just like that every will and want in Steve’s body froze to Bucky’s command. Invisible binds at his wrists refused to let him move as Bucky moved down his body pressing a line of kisses down his neck, and chest, through the fabric of the lace bra he was wearing and down his stomach. 

“Look so beautiful for me baby, is this all for me? Got all dolled up, wrapped up like a pretty little present for me to unwrap?” He murmured against Steve’s skin as his hands trailed along Steve’s thigh. “Want you so bad, sweetheart, want in you so bad.” He gripped Steve’s knees and pushed them apart. “Is that what you want? Tell me you want it.”

Steve whimpered and arched into Bucky’s touch as he continued down, sucking soft kisses into his skin, “Yes, Bucky, please, want it- _fuck_ . Please fuck me, want to feel you, _need_ to feel you please.” Bucky moved up, plastering his weight over Steve as he licked into the blond’s mouth. 

“Alright, sweetheart, I’ve got you, gonna make you feel so good.” 

He pulled back and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing the hard, golden expanse of muscle down his chest. His fingers itched to touch Bucky, to feel the soft warm skin of his soulmate beneath his hands but he wanted to be good. Bucky quickly got rid of the shirt and his dress pants till he was naked and joined Steve on the bed. 

“Fuck, look at you, my pretty baby. All dressed up, pretty as a doll all for me.” Bucky kissed down Steve’s chest, mouthing at Steve’s nipples through the thin lace fabric. The friction of the fabric against his sensitive skin and the hot wet heat of Bucky’s mouth had him shivering. Bucky’s hands mapped his skin.

Bucky sat back and dragged his hands down Steve’s stomach and thighs before trailing his fingers lightly over Steve’s hard cock barely confined in the straining red lace. The feather light touch had his cock twitching and from the smirk growing on Bucky’s face, the other man could clearly tell the effect he was having on Steve. 

Steve might have been known for being dramatic, but he was completely serious when he told Bucky he was going to die if he didn’t touch him. His boyfriend's gentle laughter only had him whimpering further. “I swear, Bucky, quit teasing or I’ll-” 

His words caught in his throat as Bucky’s metal hand gripped his jaw, “or you’ll what, babydoll?” He worked Steve’s jaw open and pushed two fingers into Steve’s mouth. The blond immediately lapped at the taste of the metal fingers in his mouth, taking them in and sucking them hard like he had with Bucky’s cock. “Such a needy little brat,” Bucky’s flesh hand moved to cup Steve’s hard cock. The supersoldier arched into his hand, mewling around the fingers in his mouth.

He cried softly as Bucky pulled his hand back 

His hand moved down, lightly squeezing Steve’s throat the way he knew the blond liked it, palming his dick with his other hand. He grinned against Steve’s neck feeling the wet patch of lace beneath his hand. “Already leaking and wet,” the brunet rasped, biting the smooth line of his throat.

“ _Ah_ , B-buck, puh-please,” he cried trembling. Desire burned through him, he rocked up into Bucky’s palm. Minutes or hours passed before Bucky pulled back from where he was peppering kisses down Steve’s neck and chest. 

Bucky pushed Steve’s knees to his chest. “Time to unwrap my sexy little present don’t you think.” he flipped the blond over onto his stomach before holding his hips when Steve started rutting into the blankets. 

“ _Nghn_ , please,” Steve gasped brokenly as Bucky groped at his ass cheeks stopping him from rocking his aching cock against the bed. Bucky’s hand came down, sharp and fast as red hot pleasure blossomed on Steve’s ass before pushing his ass up chasing the hand. Bucky’s palm caressed his cheek, gentle and loving, a complete juxtaposition from the rough treatments moments ago.

“Come on darling, show me that pretty little ass, show me what’s mine,” Bucky growled. 

Steve scrambled, pulling his knees closer to his chest and lifting his ass in the air for Bucky’s taking. Warmed metal and a calloused palm gripped his cheeks. Bucky tugged Steve’s panties down, tucking them just below Steve’s ass. Through the haze of his arousal Steve heard Bucky’s sharp exhale. 

“Fuck...I, shit, Stevie, sweetheart, babydoll,” he whispered reverently, his thumbs parted Steve’s ass and traced the edge of the red plug that was nestled right between Steve’s cheeks. Steve clenched down on the plug, mewling loud and needy. “So greedy, couldn’t even wait for me to come home just had to stuff your slutty little hole,” the blond keened as Bucky gripped the end of the plug and began pumping it in and out of Steve’s ass. 

The bedsheets twisted and strained beneath Steve’s hand as he babbled incoherent nonsense, “Ah- B-buh,” small sweet sobs bursting out of his throat. His cock was wet and leaking, covering the bedsheets with his mess as Bucky took pride in watching Steve fall apart beneath him.

He finally eased the plug out. Steve’s hole clenched down on nothing, he cried out for Bucky. The brunet quickly pressed two of his slick coated fingers to Steve’s hole. Steve arched back into it, fucking himself back onto Bucky’s fingers, clenching down and trying to get them deep. Bucky pumped his fingers in, twisting and scissoring and rubbing right against that spot he knew would drive Steve wild.

Steve trembled like a leaf beneath him, knees and arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up under Bucky’s carefully planned torture. His sudden orgasm took him by surprise, white hot pleasure bursting behind his eyelids as his body shook, cock spurting ropes of come. Bucky didn’t stop. If anything it fired the brunet up. 

“Oh, Stevie, look at you coming on my fingers, my spoiled pretty baby,” lips brushed against the hollow of his spine, “so fucking greedy, as long as you have your pretty little hole is stuffed, huh, that’s all you need. Is that right honey?” He hooked his fingers just so and Steve hissed, the pleasure curling in his gut like a knife's edge. He pushed his hips back and moaned Bucky’s name, desperate and wanton.

The brunet pulled his fingers out before smacking the head of his cock against Steve’s hole. It was pink and open and ready for Bucky to plunge into. He brought his hand down once more unto Steve’s cheek, watching as the skin turned a blush pink. “Can you feel me, sweetheart? Can you feel how hard you make me? God, the things you do to me, wanna fuck you so bad, let me love on you darling.” He lifted Steve’s hips, tilting and turning him to his desire like Steve was his to use. His gift. 

Despite coming once, Steve was still hard and ready to go, a side effect of the serum that Bucky had taken advantage of many times. Steve keened at the feel of Bucky’s cock against his hole, nudging slightly, teasing. That went on for a moment before Bucky finally relented and pushed the head of his cock past Steve’s rim. 

“Nghh, mmhm… more. Can take it,” his speech was slurred, drunk with desire. 

“I know,” Bucky soothed with soft kisses along his spine as he pushed in agonizingly slowly deeper into Steve until he was completely sheathed inside the blond. Bucky’s hands gripped his trim waist, reaching around to squeeze at his stomach. “Can you feel me? Tell me you can feel me, honey, can you feel me right here in your gut, is that it? Or deeper?” 

Steve squeezed his sweaty forehead against the bedsheets, gasping brokenly, “e-everywhere,” he stuttered, “can feel you everywhere.” 

Bucky’s hips grinded into him, the man letting out a deep guttural groan at Steve’s words. He felt hot and heavy and huge inside Steve and the man was ready for Bucky to take him. “Fuck, Steve,” he growled before pulling his hips back and fucking Steve like he’d wanted to the moment Steve had stood in front of him wrapped up like a present in lace. 

The sound of their skin slapping together was drowned out by the low grunts and sweet cries filing the air. Steve’s cock hung heavy and hard between his thighs, desperate to come again. Bucky babbled sweet nonsense into his ear as he fucked Steve wrecklessly, chasing the curling pleasure and the tight heat. His hands gripped Steve’s waist as he pulled back, adjusted his cockhead slipping out, before he slammed in again. 

Stars lit behind Steve’s eyes and he squeezed the cock thrusting in and out of him as he came again. Come spurting his chest and the sheets beneath. His brain fizzled, overheated with bliss and distantly registered Bucky’s swearing before slamming into him once, twice and three times before he came inside Steve, coating the blond’s insides with his come.

His head dropped, pressing against the area between Steve’s shoulder blades as he caught his breath. Beneath him Steve lay soft and pliant, every line of tension in his body had evaporated. Several moments passed before either of them moved their energy dissipated by the evening's events. They tucked into bed once they had cleaned up and wrapped around each other. 

The faint moonlight coming through the open window bounced off Steve’s skin. He pushed his face into Bucky’s neck, hand tracing along the pattern of Bucky’s soulmark and whispered in his ear, speech slurred with speech. “Did ya like it?”

“‘mm, what?” 

“Your present, did ya like it?”

Bucky turned his head to press a kiss to Steve’s blond hair, just behind his ears. “Yeah, I did, honey, I loved it.”

“Good. Tha’s good, hmm,” his eyes started to droop as sleep weighed down of him, “love you.”

Bucky’s grip tightened around him, “I love you too, Stevie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was such a fun collaboration! If you enjoyed it drop us a comment ❤️


End file.
